


Piece it all together

by katalicz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Obligatory vday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katalicz/pseuds/katalicz
Summary: In which Valentine's day is the perfect excuse for Blitz to ask Bandit on a date.





	Piece it all together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, sorry I've been afk recently! I give you all my love and hope you have a good Valentines, be it romantic or not <3 
> 
> (To the lovely lovely anon, I cherish you too)

Blitz pushes his way into the shooting range, the rhythmical sounds of Bandit’s MP7’s burst fire confirming that he’s in the right place, and slowly makes his way to the lane that he knows Bandit prefers.

It’s been a few days since they’ve last spoken, and Blitz is feeling oddly apprehensive about it now. He hasn’t really got a reason to – he knows Bandit and he knows himself and he knows that there’s _something_ more than friendship between them, but a few too many unsubtle remarks from Jäger and Smoke about _getting down to_ _business_ have made things horrifically awkward. He’s fairly sure that Bandit has been avoiding him because of it, which is understandable, because he’s been avoiding Bandit too.

But that’s gone on long enough, now, and he misses Bandit’s company, be it platonic or not, so he sits himself down on the bench by the wall to wait for Bandit to finish, his heart in his throat and eyes taking in Bandit’s shooting form. It’s as good as always, despite the knee injury he’d received in Belarus two weeks ago, and the slick ease with which he fires makes something warm curl in Blitz’s gut.

He watches Bandit unload another two clips, the familiar purr of the SMG doing more to soothe his nerves than the terrible pep-talk IQ and Jäger had tried to give him back in the common room, and forces himself to his feet when Bandit starts his usual finishing ritual of flicking on the safety and peering down the sights to check the target.

He moves forwards when Bandit’s helmet’s off, making his footsteps louder as he approaches – he’s not sure if Bandit heard him come in or not, and he’d rather not startle him when he’s got a gun in his hand, even though the safety’s on.

Bandit glances up when he gets close and nods minutely in greeting. His hair is sticking up where he’s dragged a hand through it and there’s a grease mark on his cheek, and it’s so endearingly  _ Bandit _ that it makes Blitz’s chest ache a little.

“How long have you been there?” Bandit asks awkwardly, not quite meeting Blitz’s eyes, and Blitz internally curses Jäger and his big mouth for making things weird between them.

Blitz shrugs a shoulder. “Not long. Your knee looks better.”

There’s silence for a moment, and if Blitz were a lesser person he’d run away until the air between them is clearer and his heart doesn’t feel like it’s going to jump out of his chest. It helps a little that Bandit looks as uncomfortable as he feels, and it’s that that makes him square his shoulders and push on.

“Look, I'm sorry about what they said. They had no right to get involved –”

Bandit crosses his arms and leans against the partition, an unreadable look on his face. “It’s fine, whatever. What do you want?”

Blitz freezes and pushes his hands into the pockets of his hoodie to disguise the fact that they're trembling. “It’s Valentine’s day tomorrow,” he says, staring down the lane so that he doesn’t have to look at Bandit, and hoping that he sounds less nervous than he feels.

He sees Bandit stiffen out of the corner of his eye. “It is,” Bandit says, voice completely void of emotion.

Blitz digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands and screws up his courage. “Would you like to go somewhere? Just the two of us?”

He glances across at Bandit, who’s chewing on his lip and still looking entirely unreadable. It makes him feel a little bit sick, if he’s honest – what if he’s been reading this wrong the whole time, and Bandit  _ isn't _ interested? – but as he opens his mouth to maybe apologise and run and never come back, Bandit speaks up.

“Like a date?” he asks, and at Blitz’s stilted nod, he softens.

“Yeah,” Blitz says quietly, and turns to face Bandit properly. “Like a date. Like normal people do.”

The corner of Bandit’s mouth quirks up slightly, and Blitz is hit with a wave of relief that makes his head spin.

“What do you mean, like normal people do?” Bandit asks, teasing gently as though testing the waters, and if Blitz weren’t so strung out he’d reach over and hug him gratefully.

He cautiously grins back instead and says, “Y’know, going for dinner and a movie, maybe have a picnic in the park, go ice skating –”

Bandit snorts and rolls his eyes. “I’ve never done any of those things in my life,” he says, and Blitz doesn’t think he imagines the hint of longing in his voice. It makes his chest tighten a little – Bandit deserves to go on a date, damn it, and he’s suddenly all the more determined to take him on one.

“I’ll take you out,” he says firmly, trying to contain his joy, and Bandit’s eyes gleam. “I’ll even hold the doors open for you and pay the bill.”

Bandit’s smile is brighter than Blitz has ever seen. “I’d like that,” he says warmly, and Blitz has to keep control of himself so that he doesn’t say something stupid, like ‘ _ I really want to kiss you _ ,’ or ‘ _ I’m really kind of in love with you.’. _

They look at each other for a minute, the silence no longer awkward and Blitz feeling lighter than he has in days. Bandit chews the inside of his cheek and tilts his head as though preparing to say something, but the door to the range swings open and the loud laughter of Smoke and Mute fills the room, and the moment is broken.

Bandit snaps back into action and turns to his gun, but the soft expression doesn’t go, and Blitz finds himself committing it to memory before going to fetch the broom to sweep up the bullet casings that are still scattered across the floor.

“Thank you,” Bandit says quietly, when Blitz gets back, and the

(They go out to eat at a restaurant that sells far too little food for far too high a price, but it’s well worth it for the look on Bandit’s face and the talk that they finally manage to have, now that there’s nobody around to interrupt.)

(Blitz can’t help but kiss him outside the base, short and sweet and eagerly returned, and decides that it’s the happiest he’s felt in a long, long time.)

(By the soft look on Bandit’s face as they part ways for bed, he agrees.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> katalicz.tumblr.com


End file.
